


Sappho committed suicide by jumping off the Leucadian cliff.

by go_bruins



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Earth C, F/F, Post Snapchat, Post canon, Pre Epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_bruins/pseuds/go_bruins
Summary: She smells of comfort and security. And right now, you need it.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> listen to The Antlers - Bear while reading this.

Her scent is so peaceful. It permeates every single inch of the house you share with her. Throughout the course of the Game and beyond you've been introduced to a number of smells. Richer than vanilla, fouler than garbage, more visceral than the familiar irony pang of blood you encountered far too many times. And yet hers always seemed so relaxing, so calming. If it was any stronger you could swear that you might just end up melting into the soft embrace of the cushions that adorned your couch.   


It's an accepting scent, if you had the energy you might even feel compelled to refer to the sensation of it wafting over you could be said to be warmth. It's a very fitting scent for her. You really do like her.   


Like?   


No, that just didn't feel right.   


Love.   


Your name is ROSE LALONDE and you love your wife.   


She is mere inches away, leaned against the armrest with a book in her hand as you lay dramatically across the whole damn couch, your legs propped up into her lap. She looks beautiful, you could watch her like this for hours. Some days you do. When your body feels heavy and your head pains as if someone is trying to play a game of pool with your brain. The way it feels as if your eyes rattle around your skull somedays makes it a little hard to function and yet she would still be there. To bring you food, to hold your hand, to read to you. You would watch her from the bed, the couch, whatever chair you could pull your limp body onto so that you can merely just exist in her sphere for your few waking moments.   


KANAYA: Rose Dear Are You Getting Sleepy?  


ROSE: I do say that being this comfortable has made me a little drowsy.   


She smiles. She smiles at you and only you. A smile so bright it could rival the sun. You snort to yourself at the thought, a coy little play on your own aspect and how dreadfully tired your own smile had become as of late. From your prone position all you could do was raise your arms up to her, similar to a child beckoning for attention and she responds. How motherly you think. The book is closed and placed onto the least cluttered portion of the coffee table and with a perfect, practiced display of her alien strength you are lifted up and into her arms.   


It's just like your wedding day. Your head is against her chest as she holds you bridal style, carefully making her way through the mess of books and half finished dresses that covered your hall, making her way through the house towards your shared sleeping area. The mattress is creased and the sheets are tossed forward, perhaps from you yourself from one of your episodes but even so you feel at peace as she tenderly slips you down from her grasp. A kiss to the forehead and she dutifully trots around to her own side of the bed before rolling down to join you.   


KANAYA: Would You Like A Glass Of Water First Rose?   


ROSE: No no, I don't think I'm too thirsty right now. Sleep is on the mind more than hydration at the moment.   


KANAYA: Then Let Me Get The Lights.   


The click of lamp echoed throughout the room as it was pulled into darkness. Kanaya leaned herself forward to hitch up the sheets from their position at the foot of the bed and drag it over the both of you and so you find yourself, laying side by side with your wife. But even in the darkness, even under the sheets, her hand finds your own, her fingers intertwine and she squeezes. She squeezes so tightly as if she was scared you might vanish at any second and you cannot blame her. Somedays it feels like that might just happen.   


KANAYA: Goodnight Rose I Love You 

You squeeze back. 

ROSE: I love you too Kanaya. 

And then you fall asleep.  



	2. Chapter 2

All you could do today was merely sit up in your bed and stare at the wall before you, far too many pillows to be reasonably comfortable supporting your back as you gaze lazily out of the bedroom window. Light cruelly pours in from behind your drawn curtains, streaking across the floor and damning your eyes to a fate of being completely unable to adjust to the desired darkness, restraining you from a brief nap that might break up the loud buzzing that seemed to ring around your skull.  


Your name is ROSE LALONDE and your brain feels like it's rattling around your skull.  


The wall in front of your bed did seem ever so interesting, so completely devoid of anything of substance that you could for at least a few seconds distract yourself from the buzzing and the feeling of a million pins jabbing right into your frontal lobe. The wall hadn't always been so plain; for a few brief and blissful months after your wedding Kanaya taken to covering every inch of wallspace with her paintings, but now... anything beyond a few muted colors were too much.  


And yet she had taken them down, without a word against your inane and rather cruel sounding request. She must love you so much to do something like that. To shelve her works just so you could make your way about the house without needing to shut your eyes for good portions. Something on that wall must have been so interesting that your other senses were clouded, as the hand that found itself on your shoulder was enough to cause you to jolt out of your trance and glance over.  


Kanaya. Your wife. Your love. Your last remaining hook onto this world. She is smiling, and you know that the look on your face must be the furthest thing from one.  


KANAYA: Rose  
KANAYA: Are You Alright? You Have Been Spacing Out For Some Time Now  
KANAYA: You Did Not Seem To Be In A State Of Discomfort But I Did Not Feel Comfortable With Being Silent  
KANAYA: Are You Okay?  


You can't help but feel guilty as you listen to her. How much you must have worried her by drifting off into such a trance like state, and from what? A headache and a wall? When the energy returns and you feel the strength to climb out of bed, you really should kick yourself.  


ROSE: Just now...  
ROSE: In my head at least, I went on quite the journey.  
ROSE: From my home on Earth, through the Medium and onto a rather dull hunk of rock hurtling through space.  
ROSE: Just so I could meet a certain troll and perhaps in conjunction save both our worlds.  
KANAYA: Oh? Might I Ask Who This Troll Is?  
ROSE: A certain miss Auxiliatrix.  
KANAYA: I See  
KANAYA: And Did You Meet Her?  
ROSE: It would appear as if both our fates are inexplicably intertwined.  


There's a brief moment of silence throughout the room as you watch Kanaya slip from her position by your side to crawl onto the bed, the mountain of pillows she had laid around you to support your frame pushed aside so she could envelope you in an embrace. Her arms fell across your shoulders as she draped them over you from behind, your back to her chest, her warmth against your own.  


KANAYA: What Was She Like?  
ROSE: She is the kind of person who makes me cry just to think about.  
ROSE: I never wish to go back. I don't ever want to let go of what I have now.  
KANAYA: As Painful As Our Lives Have Been  
KANAYA: I Am At The Very Least Glad That Game Could Allow For Us To Meet  
KANAYA: You Have Only Your Friends Around You Now  
KANAYA: And Of Course  


Her head falls to rest on your shoulder, her cheek pressed to your own so you could feel her hold you close, hold you tight, allow for you to fully realize and understand how real she was and how much you were loved.  


KANAYA: Me  
KANAYA: I Will Chase You Down To The Ends Of Space Itself If Needed  


By the afternoon you find yourself downstairs, still in her arms but not in bed. Quite the achievement, you joke, and Kanaya nods. She hasn't stopped holding you, even as you managed to crawl your way out from under the covers and venture into the natural light of the lounge. But now, you hold her back and feel at peace.  



End file.
